


Manquito de Bulnes

by Felinos



Series: Vidas perras [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mención a maltrato animal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de Manquito, y de cómo Chile y Perú le encontraron y adoptaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manquito de Bulnes

_«Tengo pena por la perra Malpapeada que anoche estuvo llora y llora. Yo la envolvía bien con la frazada y después con la almohada pero ni por ésas dejaban de oírse los aullidos tan largos. A cada rato parecía que se ahogaba y atoraba y era terrible, los aullidos despertaban toda la cuadra. [...] Entonces la saqué y la llevé hasta el patio y la dejé pero al darme vuelta la sentí que me estaba siguiendo y le dije de mala manera: "quieta ahí, perra, quédese donde la he dejado por llorona", pero, la Malpapeada siempre detrás de mí, la pata encogida sin tocar el suelo, y daba compasión ver los esfuerzos que hacía por seguirme **»**._

_—Mario Vargas Llosa, La ciudad y los perros._

* * *

 

Cuando salen de La Moneda, pocos años después de la vuelta a la democracia en el sur, Chile parece muuuy serio con el cabello peinado con gel y su traje gris. Un Perú, milagrosamente con el cabello igual de ordenado y un smoking negro, camina a su costado.

—Siento que la corbata me ahorca —suspira, con la cara roja.

—Llegando a mi casa te la sacas —le contesta Chile con las manos en los bolsillos—. O guárdatela en el bolsillo mientras almorzamos y te la pones de nuevo después.

—¿Vamos a volver? —voz de cansancio, comenzando a deshacerse el nudo de la corbata. Ni siquiera es sexy para eso, sólo se la deshace en un movimiento brusco. La jala hacia abajo y la hace bola para guardarla.

—Yo sí, no sé tú —le mira de reojo—. Nadie te obliga a acompañarme —hace como que no le importa. Tiene la intención de invitarlo a comer en el Paseo Bulnes. El peruano se desabrocha dos botones del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Y perderme los datos de primera mano? No, señor —niega con la cabecita, mirándole—, además... ¿No te gusta que te acompañe?

—Te vas a aburrir —le advierte Chile—. Sólo trabajo de oficina... —suspira—. Tengo que adelantar mucho porque estaré de viaje —carraspea.

—No me aburro si tú me distraes —sonríe de lado—, mejor dicho... Eh... No me aburro si estás tú para molestarte —enarca una ceja, mirando un cantante ambulante con arpa. Chile al pasar por el lado le tira unas monedas al sombrero, inconscientemente. Quizá ni siquiera le esté escuchando tocar realmente.

—Voy a estar trabajando. ¿Y si adelantas tu visita a la embajada? ¿O mejor no? —pensándolo bien, no debe ser una buena idea—. Puedes leer... —sugiere.

—Mmm... —se mete las manos al bolsillo—, ¿leer? ¿Esperarte en casa?

—También, pero me... Gustaría —Chile busca las palabras, mirando alrededor—, que... ¡Mira! —deja de intentar componer la idea—. ¿Le falta una pata? —le señala un perrito que está echado a la sombra de un edificio.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Perú por el comienzo del diálogo de Chile y por el perro, parpadea y cruza hacia allá—, no sé... No lo veo bien, está dormidito —cuando llega, le da algo de desconfianza tocarlo por lo sucio de su pelaje (y porque en realidad siempre tiene desconfianza de los perros callejeros, sólo mima gatos), pero le acaricia el lomo.

Chile se arrodilla al lado, olvidando la conversación y tomándole la patita al animal para sacarle de entre el resto. El perrito levanta la cabeza y le lame lánguidamente la mano a Perú, antes de echarla de nuevo.

—Maricones —Chile frunce el ceño porque el perro lo que tiene en la pata es un muñón.

—Ay, no, papito lindo... —le habla Perú al perrito cuando le lame, se arrodilla y dándole más caricias, trata de llevarle a su regazo—, pobechito... Bebé lindo —ya, basta—. ¿Lo habrán atropellado?

—Yo cacho... —Chile le mete las manos debajo del cuerpo, saca la lengua buscando cómo meterlas más—. A ver. Ayúdame a cargármelo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Perú no se mueve, presintiendo algo con esa indicación chilena...

—Llevármelo pa' mi casa —saca las manos y cambia de posición, ya no arrodillándose, sino acuclillándose—. Tiene la guata gorda, debe tener bichos dentro.

—¡No! Ya no tienes espacio para otro perro más —Perú le mira fijamente, tratando de mostrarse serio y firme, frunciendo el ceño. **Sabía** que Chile le iba a salir con esto—, lo máximo que haremos será llevarlo a una veterinaria.

—¿Y después de la veterinaria? Hay espacio de más —le molestan las piernas del pantalón, están tirantes—. Ayúdame del otro lado, ¿ya? —flacuchento debilucho.

—No, no lo vas a llevar a la casa —es determinante—. Lo siento, pero es por tu bien.

—Cómo podís ser tan cruel, ¡le falta una patita! —le acaricia el lomo al perrito—. Y míralo que es lindo. Mírale las manchitas preciosas que tiene.

—Es bonito, yo no digo que no, pero es una responsabilidad —le acaricia las orejitas al animal—, sumada a las otras ocho responsabilidades que tienes en la casa esperando ya por ti —sigue mirándole serio—. Si quieres que te ayude a levantarlo será **sólo** para llevarlo a la veterinaria y que ellos le busquen dueño.

—Entonces no me ayudís, tampoco necesito tu ayuda —le responde Chile, no en mala onda, pero sí dejando en claro que le descarta.

—Te quiero ver —le reta Perú.

—Mírame po —Chile se arregla las piernas del pantalón (se le ven los calcetines) y de a poco vuelve a meter las manos, hasta sacar los dedos del otro lado del perro, y hace fuerza para levantarlo... Deja de intentarlo a los cinco segundos.

Perú le sigue mirando.

—Asu mare, tenías un Hulk guardado —obviamente irónico y burlón por el esfuerzo en vano de Chile en levantar al perro—. No necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no?

Chile guarda silencio y vuelve a intentarlo. Esta vez levanta al animal y sonríe, tratando de subirlo a sus rodillas (oh, pero qué gran avance).

El perrito comienza a soltar quejidos y Chile entra en pánico:

—Nononononollorenollore.

—Ya ves...

Los quejidos del perro son laaaaargos, y son porque un hueso de la rodilla de Chile le está apretando la pancita.

—Elige de una vez o lo llevamos a la veterinaria o... Sigues haciéndolo llorar.

—Me lo llevo a mi casa y se acabó —Chile levanta más al perro, cargándole sobre su pecho, aunque llore, quedando él inclinado hacia atrás. La espalda le resiente el peso extra. Resopla. Las rodillas le tiemblan.

Perú aprieta los ojos, rindiéndose al notar que su flaquito no puede con el peso. Carga al perro, alejándolo de los brazos de Chile.

—Anda cogiendo un taxi —ordena. Ya verán como igual no logrará Chile llevárselo a casa, ya verán (eso cree).

—¡Yuju! —se levanta Chile y palmotea las piernas para quitarse el polvo. Le toma de la cabeza para atraerlo y que no escape de su beso—. Te amo —le da un beso en la mejilla, contentísimo.

Perú no puede evitar sonreír.

—Ya, vaya, vaya —se chupa un labio. Volteándose para llevar al perrito hacia la Avenida Alameda.

—¿Cómo le ponemos? ¿Qué tal Bulnes? ¿No? ¿Muy feo? —Chile va haciéndole cariñito en una pata al animal, que mira todo confundido.

—Bulnes suena bonito —a Perú le gusta mucho cuando Chile está de ese ánimo, mira al perrito y su patita mala—. Coge un taxi, que pesa el condenado... Uff.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tiene? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Irá a crecer más? —levanta el brazo, esperando que algún taxista les pare **y** les deje subir al quiltro—. ¿Y si le ponemos Manquito, mejor? ¿O Bernardo? ¿Bernardo suena a nombre de perro? ¿Guins? ¿Como en O'Higgins?

—Me parece que tiene tres añitos... No es tan cachorro —Perú se relame los labios y mira algunos taxis que los ignoran por verlos con un perro—. ¿Manquito? No seas malo...

—Pero si le queda como anillo al dedo —se extraña—. Tsk, vamos de vuelta, allá pido que nos pasen a dejar con el perro incluido —frunce el ceño porque no les paran.

—¿Donde, allá? En todo caso, mejor hay que dejarlo donde lo encontramos —el perrito mira la calle, los autos pasar, la gente caminar.

—Allá, allá en la Moneda —le muestra con la barbilla al otro lado de la calle, en diagonal—. No lo vamos a dejar ahora —rueda los ojos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Tampoco, ni en cinco minutos ni nunca hasta el día en que se muera —le mira con intensidad.

Perú suspira.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar acá parados con el perro cargado hasta que toque volver a La Moneda?

—Toca ahora volver, vamos —Chile le toma del codo para jalar de él. Insistente—. No vamos a ir a comer con el perro allí todo muerto de hambre mirando.

—¿Vamos a dejar al perro en La Moneda? —cara de no comprenderle.

—Obviamente —espera a que les dé la verde—. Allí pido un auto que nos pase a dejar y aprovecho de llamar al doctor de mis guaguas.

Perú rueda los ojos internamente.

—Está bien, mejor —sonríe—, vamos rápido, que me pesa...

—Aprovecharé de recoger las carpetas —con las que debe trabajar en la tarde—. Si quieres puedes cocinar, sino, lo hago yo —cómo le cambia la rutina por un perro.

—Yo voy a cocinar... No lo hagas tú, por favor.

—Va a ser un premio. Por ayudarme a salvar a Bulnes —da la verde—. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

—No... Además, ¿qué cocinarías? —se imagina ensaladas.

—Secreto —sonríe para sí, imaginando bistecs (y que le quedan bien) para ellos y salchichas para los perros... Porque querrá presentarles a todos el nuevo integrante de la familia—. Oye —se extraña a mitad de calle—, ¿y no se te cansan los brazos?

Chile está tan feliz que da gusto verlo.

—Sí.

—Oh... —le hace sentir un poquitito culpable—. Gracias —le mira de reojo, avergonzado por no haber podido él con el peso.

Perú le sonríe sinceramente, luego mira al perro…

Diez minutos después, Chile trata de razonar con su chófer institucional, insistiendo en que el animal _no va a ensuciar_ la tapicería.

—Lo llevaré en mis piernas, no ensuciará nada. Se le ve un buen chico —interviene Perú, cual si hablara como la madre de un niño pequeño en casa de un amigo.

Chile le mira con ojitos grandes.

—Sí, eso. Yo también. No va a ensuciar nada —promete Chile, el chófer les mira como si razonara con niños.

—Si manchan algo... Señor, no es a usted al que van a llamarle la atención.

—Yo me responsabilizo si deja algo sucio, yo mismo lo limpio —se ofrece Perú, arrullando al perrito—, mírelo, necesitamos que nos lleve... Está sufriendo. La limpieza es lo de menos. Asunto arreglado.

Nadie te va a creer si te ves como un chico palomilla de dieciocho años, Perú. De hecho, el hombre se lo piensa, inspira profundo y asiente.

—Ya, ya, pero usted calladito —amenaza a Chile, y saca de su bolsillo unas llaves. Chile toma a Perú del brazo, le da un apretón. Un apretón de los de felicidad.

Perú se ríe un poquito porque en esa zona tiene cosquillas. Chile entra primero al auto, se prepara para recibir al perro, perdón, Manquito Viudo de Bulnes. El perrito comenzaba a adormecerse en los brazos de Perú... Así que cuando éste lo deja en brazos de Chile, se comienza a desesperar, a soltar gemidos.

—Sh, shhhhh...

Chile le aprieta contra sí, cual niño de cinco años que no sabe que así hará explotar al hámster.

—Calladito...

Bulnes se desespera un poquito en sus brazos y mira a Perú desoladito.

—Uy, no, mi amor... —le habla al perrito, utilizando esa voz para hablarle a los bebés—, aquí, aquí, estoy... Relájate —y se sienta al lado de Chile. Bien pegadito. Como si cuidaran un bebé.

—Estoy relajado —le responde Chile, pensando que le habla a él y está sonriendo, un poquito, con un brillo ilusionado en los ojos.

—Le hablo a Bulnes —Perú apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Chile, con la mirada en el perro y dando caricias lánguidas con la punta de sus dedos a las orejitas de éste—. No me quiero encariñar con él... Ni quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas —Perú está súper relajado, hasta le da un beso fugaz en el cuello y regresa a su postura.

—¿Al perro? —ah, ahora es perro, frunce el ceño porque **Bulnes le ha quitado su apodo** —. ¿Y desde cuándo llamái así a los perros vo'? —le deja la barbilla sobre la cabeza, dejándole al descubierto todo el cuello.

—Desde que los conocí —risa peruana—, ¿por qué? ¿Te pones celoso? —aprovecha la postura para dejarle algunos besitos, ya que este carro, sin ser una limosina, sí es un auto elegante y decente con vidrios polarizados, modificado para que el chófer no oiga conversaciones que no debe oír cuando la ventanilla está cerrada (como, de hecho, lo está).

—Yo digo no más —Chile se hace el desentendido—, no que «no te querías» encariñar con el Bulnes, ¿mmm? Si le andái diciendo «mi amor», es que ya es tarde po.

Perú le lame, medio sonrojado, y le succiona una parte de la piel en el cuello, para hacerle un chupetón y no contestar. Chile emite un ruidito que no suena para nada a protesta.

—Que no se vea —le advierte en voz baja—. Estái haciendo tanto mérito que sería imbécil perderlo por un chupón.

—¿Mérito? ¿Cuándo los hice? —le deja una marquita, no tan grande, roja—. Te puedo hacer las marcas que yo quiera.

—No, no puedes —se le separa—. Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a ganar el pozo acumulado —acaricia a Bulnes.

—¿De qué hablas? —Perú se queda en su sitio—. Qué pesado que eres, a penas te toco y ya te alejas —le fastidia, de verdad—, ¿acaso todos los días tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo? No, quizás mañana hasta ni nos veamos.

—Pero es que a ti te gusta dejarme marcas po —se queja Chile, y gruñe bajito—, si no te digo que no me toquís, son las marcas —vuelve refunfuñando, despacito, a su anterior posición.

Perú estira el brazo y le mete los dedos de una mano por la nuca y le atrae a sí, buscándole los labios.

—Sin marcas, entonces.

Chile entreabre los labios al sentirle, dejándole hacer.

—Estás haciendo mérito —le besa suave y mira al frente de inmediato, como si eso fuese todo el premio por la buena acción del día. Tiene una sensación como cosquillas en los labios y en el estómago.

Perú se queda parpadeando por el gesto condescendiente. Chile se queda callado, mirándole de reojo. El peruano suspira, le quita la mano y se cruza de brazos. Corriéndose al otro extremo.

—Pero no se enoje —Chile le mira sabiendo que hizo algo que no debía. O sea, sabiendo que es su culpa. Perú no le contesta—. Ya po... Perú... Ya po —se rasca con el dorso los labios.

El mencionado deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Como para dormir. Chile se bajonea, así que abraza más a Bulnes, recostando la cabeza en él cuanto puede. Luego le toma la patita (patota) buena y trata de estirarla para que le toque a Perú la pierna.

Perú traga saliva y siente el toque peludo en su pierna... Así que dirige su mano ahí y acaricia la pata de Bulnes. Mete los dedos por las garritas, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué te enojas con Chile? —pregunta «Bulnes» (ejemChileconlavozconquelehablaasusperroscof)—. A él no le gusta que te enojes.

A Perú eso le hace sonreír.

—No estoy enojadooooo, sólo le doy su espacio —le sigue las caricias por toda la pata—, porque eso le gusta, ¿sí o no, Bulnes?

—Mmm guaf —el perrito no entiende nada, se lame el hocico—. A veces —acepta—, y a veces no, grrraf —le mira a los ojos, arrepentido.

Perú se muerde el labio y voltea a verle, abriendo los ojos. Le sostiene la mirada, en unos segundos de silencio.

—En casita tendremos tiempo, ¿no?

Chile suelta a Bulnes y le mete los dedos en el pelaje.

—Nos va sobrar —desvía la mirada hacia el animal—. Es que haces que me pique el labio —se justifica, más bajito.

—Puedo... Puedo pedir permiso para quedarme un par de días, ¿qué te parece? —sube a acariciarle el lomo a Bulnes, encontrándose con los dedos de Chile—, y de paso... Te ayudo con Bulnes, seguro le darán medicinas. Para que las tome a su hora.

—Pastillas, yo cacho... Y lo van a vacunar —apoya la espalda en el respaldo, más relajado, busca refregar la cabeza contra el hombro de Perú—. Quédate.

Perú se acerca más a él y juega con sus dedos en el lomo de Bulnes, acariciando y enredando.

—¿En serio? —esa pregunta engloba muchas otras, como una carga emocional pesada en la voz.

—Obvio que en serio —Chile le pega un cabezazo en el hombro—. No te lo pediría si no —con los dedos intenta mantenerle quietos los suyos.

—Te quiero mucho —susurra Perú y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa, entrelazando los dedos. El golpecito le tranquiliza—, mi amor.

—Y yo a ti —deja la cabeza en su hombro—. Gracias por cargar al Bulnes. ¿Le quieres elegir otro nombre? —se siente taaan a gusto, no podía dejar de agradecer, y de agradecer en serio, no por compromiso. Le llena el que Perú le ayudase a pesar de que se trataba, y se trata, de un arrebato del momento (casi una pataleta infantil) ocasionada por un perro.

—No, le queda perfecto —Perú le besa el cabello—, más bien... ¿Lo bañamos en la noche? ¿Luego de tu trabajo?

—Bueno... Aunque quiero que lo vea el veterinario primero —cierra los ojos—. ¿Sabes? No, mejor olvídalo —como que va a empezar otra idea y se arrepiente.

—Claro, luego del veterinario —baja la mirada a Bulnes—. No, dime —hace un puchero.

—No es nada importante —le da un beso el hombro—. Es una tontería.

—Dime igual —insiste—, qué moñito el Bulnes —vocecita idiota porque el perrito ha subido la cabecita.

—¿Moñito? —se ríe, porque suena a algo tonto—. Na po. Que varias veces he pensado qué tan complicado sería entrar en una U y sacar la carrera —veterinaria. Se sonroja por la idea tan loca. Perú levanta las cejas.

—¿Te acuerdas que yo tuve que hacer eso para... Administración? —igual no le sirve, ni parece haber aprendido mucho—. ¿Complicado? No creo... Los exámenes de admisión son fáciles.

—Sí, pero siempre estoy con los viajes, y las campañas, y aquí y allá, y que las encuestas —hace un puchero de descontento—. Tampoco puedo decirles que me den cuatro años de vacaciones pagadas po.

—Lleva contigo tus libros, para estudiar —propone Perú—, puede que... Vayas sólo cuando puedas y... No sé, ¿qué te parece? Es posible, flaquito.

—Nuuu, no es la gracia... Y veterinaria es muy práctica también, eso no se aprende en libros —refunfuña.

—Pero los primeros años son de estudios generales, te da tiempo —Perú le da besos en la frente.

—Deberíamos tomarnos vacaciones cada cierto tiempo... No sé, cinco años una vez al siglo —se aclara la garganta, luego le busca un beso.

Perú le corresponde al beso, pestañeando lento y relajándose, se besan un rato, Chile al menos lo hace suávemente, riéndose por lo bajo, porque le dan nervios desde los labios hasta el estómago, como cosquillas. Perú sonríe y le susurra cosas contra los labios, abandonando el pelaje de Bulnes y tratando de abrazar a Chile, lo que a Chile le provoca más cosquillas, por lo que le abraza de vuelta, con un brazo, y restriega los labios contra su cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas —se queja, como un niño.

—¡Ahhhhh! Tú a mí —cuando siente los labios en su cuello, Perú inclina la cabeza para ese lado, riéndose. Le aprieta los dedos. Bulnes ladra bajito porque ya nadie le hace cariño.

—¡Nu! —Chile se queda allí, con la boca abierta en el cuello de Perú, babeándole. Le pasa la lengua, no sensualmente, sino laaaaargo y baboso. Perú suelta unas carcajadas, tratando de hacerle cosquillas él por la axila. El chileno se ríe, aplastándole la mano con el brazo, y empujándole del hombro para que pare, las cosquillas le debilitan. Bulnes se asusta porque su cama tiembla.

—Ya, yaaaaa —igual mueve sus dedos, a pesar que le aplasta, escondiéndole la cabeza en cuello de Chile—, con que eres cosquilludooooo.

—¡Oye, ya! —se ríe—. ¡Para! —le empuja con el codo, tratando de cubrirse—. ¡Bulnes, protégeme! —risas. Se siente el vaivén de un lomo de toro. Perú le agarra más manía a las cosquillas, deshecho de risas y por los movimientos chilenos.

—¡Bulnes me protege a mí por eso me deja hacerte cosquillas! —y el perro sigue en alerta por los movimientos. El chofer dobla en una calle, bajando la velocidad.

—¡Soi durazno vos, ya, me enojé! —Chile se cruza de brazos, para proteger sus zonas sísmicas más sensibles.

—Ñooooo, amorsito, ñooooo —le suelta y se acomoda para besarle en la mejilla—, mi amooor, yo estaba jugaaaaandooooo.

—Jugando, ¡jugando! —tiene las mejillas coloradas y calientes, sonríe con el beso—. ¿Te gustaría que jugara así contigo? —le amenaza con sus dedos.

Perú traga saliva y niega con la cabeza, mirando con terror sus dedos.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer, es muy peligroso —recomienda—, se te puede caer Bulnes, ¿y luego, eh?

—No lo voy a hacer, tonto —las baja—, actúas como si te fuera a pegar —observa, con algo de resentimiento—. ¿Me prestas tu corbata, por fa? —cambia de tema. Se hace una idea a por qué Perú podría actuar, aunque sea inconscientemente, con miedo a golpes de parte suya.

Perú le vuelve a dar otro beso, pero ahora en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Para? —otro beso.

—Si te lo digo no me la vái —Chile mismo le da otro, también cuneteado—, a pasar.

—Sí te la voy a dar —se relame los labios y le da un piquito—. Sólo quiero saber para qué.

—Para hacer una correa —tiene la palma hacia arriba, esperando que se la pase—, ya estamos llegando.

—Yap —se la saca del bolsillo y la deja en su mano—, pero... No puede caminar —se extraña, refiriéndose a Bulnes, obviamente.

—Hay que intentar que lo haga, ¿no? —espera a que le apruebe antes de hacer brutadas.

—Mejor no, mi amor —le acaricia la mejilla y con otra mano las orejas a Bulnes—, aún no sabemos ni en qué estado está su patita, ni si le duele en otro lado —se muerde el labio—, ¿y si le hace mal?

—Yo creo que no —responde no tan seguro—, si ya el muñón se le sanó sólo, yo creo que no caminaba porque le podíamos pegar o algo —argumenta. El automóvil se detiene y unos golpecitos en el vidrio de enfrente le avisa que ya llegaron.

—Pero, ¿y cómo se hizo ese muñón? ¿En un atropello? —levanta las cejas—. ¿O alguien le pegó? Porque en los dos casos es de hecho que tenga otros golpes —mira alrededor.

—¿Tú decís, las costillas o algo así interno? —se lame el labio—. A ver, tratemos que camine, y si no... Lo cargas hasta adentro —intenta no sonreírse por su descaro al utilizar a Perú.

—Sí, daños internos —le rodea el cuello a Bulnes con la corbata, a lo que el perro agacha las orejitas—, ¿también con la tuya? —refiriéndose a su corbata, le mira.

—Le iba a hacer el collar con la mía —se la quita, con más cuidado que Perú hace una hora—, pero será. Correa —tira de ella, ya con el nudo suelto.

Perú mira con algo de temor la escena. Chile se restriega el cuello antes de amarrarle a Bulnes la corbata de Perú, con un nudo corredizo. Luego amarra la punta de la corbata del peruano a la suya. La gracia de ese nudo es que, si se tira de él, se achica y en este caso, ahorca, lo que obliga a los animales a obedecer.

Perú se estira a abrir la puerta del lado de Chile y salir rápido por la otra suya, de su lado. Rodea el auto casi trotando. Se queda ahí, abriendo mejor la puerta, preocupado por Bulnes y Chile.

—Toma —Chile le extiende la correa—. Tira de él —hace un esfuerzo por mover al perro pero no puede, Bulnes al parecer considera muy cómodo estar allí... O teme lo que le pueda ocurrir si sale y cuando Perú tira de las corbatas, Bulnes ni se inmuta, sólo ve como jalan de su cuello.

—No quiere salir —Perú se ríe—, está todo calientito ahí, seguro.

—No puede ser —Chile ladea las piernas hacia la puerta y empuuuuuja al perro, pero éste hace contrapeso. El chofer ni les ayuda, fumándose un cigarrillo junto al auto mientras mira.

—No hay nada que hacer —Perú tira otro poquito más y se acerca más al perro, para rodearle con los brazos—, lo cargo, no más, por algo no querrá caminar...

El chileno le mira torciendo el morro, como diciendo que no sabe y le preocupa.

—¿Pesa mucho? —para Perú, quiere decir, porque al menos a él le pesa.

—No, no, flaquito —llega a elevar a Bulnes en sus brazos y se hace para atrás, el perro bien pachá—. Vamos, tú abres la puerta —le guiña el ojo.

Chile se apura en trotar (casi correr) hasta la puerta, se oyen ladridos desde el patio de la casa. Le abre la puerta a Perú de par en par.

Perú entra rápido y camina a la sala, dejando a Bulnes en la alfombra.

Chile despide al chofer, y cierra con cuidado. Se siente como si hubiese acabado con algo grande.

—Voy a llamar al veterinario, tú por mientras... —mira hacia donde está la cocina inconscientemente, tiende a relacionar esa clase de espacios con Perú—, siéntate si quieres.

—¿Qué hora es? Voy a lavarme las manos —le deja un besito a Bulnes en la cabecita y se yergue mejor—, para cocinar.

—Deben ser como las dos y media o las tres ya —trae desde una mesita el teléfono fijo, y se sienta junto al perro. Llama al veterinario y le explica la situación, tan cruzado de piernas con camisa y gel, encima disponiendo a Perú (y un poco al veterinario) como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si no lo hiciese todo rápido.

Los ocho perros de afuera saltan y rasguñan la puerta de la cocina, la que lleva al patio de atrás, habiendo sentido no sólo el olor de Chile, sino el de Perú y el de un perro nuevo.

**.**

Años después a Bulnes le salió un tumor (cancerígeno) en el páncreas. Trataron el tumor con medicinas, pero aparte de no hacerle efecto a Bulnes... Eran caras. Chile le dejó dormir con él durante semanas, por una parte para que estuviera más cómodo, y por la otra, porque así podía vigilarlo y darle sus medicamentos hasta que se acabaron. Bulnes siguió durmiendo con él, pero, al día siguiente de sentirle moverse y llorar durante la noche porque el dolor no le permitía conciliar el sueño, Chile decidió sacrificarlo para que no sufriera más.

Le contó la noticia a Perú y le lloró, así, escondido en su cuello haciendo como que le daba un abrazo para reconfortarlo a él. Calladito, sin hacer ruido.

Perú lo apretó contra sí, susurrándole que respire hondo, que Bulnes no va a sufrir ya y deberían estar felices por eso.

No lloró porque no quería empeorar la situación. Lo hizo lejos de Chile.


End file.
